The Return of Summer Nights
by Pari
Summary: Mercedes Jones returns and rediscovers lost love. This is a Samcedes fic.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So this is my very first Glee fic, in fact I am new to the series. My niece showed me a clip of Mercedes and Sam singing Human Nature, and the then Mercedes singing Disco Inferno...I was hooked. And I have spent the past couple of days watching some episodes. I skipped through a lot of them just to the Mercedes part, and then when I saw that she was hooking up with Sam, I thought they were just too cute, and I instantly started shipping Samcedes. So I hope you enjoy this start to my first ever Samcedes fic. It will only be a couple of chapters. I hope that if you read, you will also review.

* * *

He had come to the lake to clear his head. It had been months since his head had been filled with these thoughts…thoughts of her. He had honestly believed that he was finally getting over her, that his heart was letting her go, and then she showed back up and blew it all to hell. So as he approached the pier that last person he had expected or wanted to see sitting on the edge with her toes in the water was Mercedes Jones. Still he couldn't stop the smile that crept across his face or the heart palpitations.

"Hey," Sam greeted as he approached and Mercedes turned startled eyes to look up at him. He could see that her mind was reeling with the same thoughts that his was.

"Hey," She replied and then averted her eyes and ducked her head a bit when she realized that she was staring. "What are you doing here?" She asked as he kicked off the flip-flops he wore and then sat down beside her, dipping his feet into the water.

"I got some things on my mind." He answered honestly.

"Oh right this was 'your' place to come to clear your head, I'm sorry I guess it's kind of become the same for me…Hey I'll leave and let you…" Mercedes began to get up but Sam grasped her arm and stilled her.

"You don't have to leave Mercedes, this is 'our' lake remember, you're the only person I've ever brought here. Lake Samcedes is yours and mine." Sam said around a crooked smirk and Mercedes laughed at the name he had christened the lake with the Summer they had spent here, which was a mesh of their names. She settled back down and they fell into a comfortable silence for several moments before Mercedes spoke again.

"So…you've never brought Brittany here?" She asked as she stared out at the setting the sun that appeared to be disappearing beneath the lake. "I mean you two…I got the impression that you two were…together."

"No!" Sam said with a hint of panic in his voice. "I mean I've never brought her here, but yeah Brittany and I have become close, she's helped me through a lot, we've helped each other. We both lost people who were important to us, people we loved."

"Sam you didn't lose me," Mercedes stated as she looked him dead in the eyes. "And I don't fault you for moving on with your life, finding love with someone else, even Brittany. But…I'm not gonna lie, it hurts…but I do want you to be happy Sam."

"You mean that?" Sam asked as he bunched his brows while looking at her.

"Of course, Sam I…" Her words were cut off when Sam swooped in and captured her lips with his. Every fiber of her being gave into Sam's touch, his taste, his smell, and his closeness. She hadn't known until this very moment just how much she had missed him, wanted him. As the kiss deepened and a longing moan escaped Mercedes lip, Sam lost all control and gave into his need and did something he had always stopped himself from doing whenever they made out. He reached up and cupped one of Mercedes' breasts, and gently kneaded it in his hand. Whenever he had attempted such a move before, Mercedes had always stopped him saying she wasn't ready for that kind of relationship. She had told him that after witnessing what Quinn had gone through after getting pregnant by Puck she had been afraid to have sex. She just didn't think she was emotionally or mentally ready. Sam had respected that and her for sharing her fears with him, and so he had never pushed. This time was different because instead of pushing him away Mercedes and reached out herself and grasped Sam very erect member through the red swim shorts he wore. Her touch made him pulled from her lips with a groan. Neither removed their hands as they gazed into the other's eyes. Mercedes spoke out and answered Sam's questioning eyes.

"I love you Sam, still…always. I thought that being away from you would make it lessen but being away just made me realize just how much I love you and want to be with you. I want you," She said as she leaned in for a quick kiss before pulling back and gazing at him again. "I want to make love to you Sam, I want the person I love more than anything else in this world to be my first." Mercedes announced as her tears spilled from her eyes and down her round cheeks. She held her breath and readied herself for rejection. Tears fell from Sam's eyes too as he lifted his eyes towards the sky and let out a slightly strangled laugh as he silently thanked God for this sudden answer to the only prayer he had had for months. He then placed both his hands on either side of Mercedes' face as he stared down at her.

"Say that again," He demanded as he sniffled.

"All of it?" Mercedes asked with a small smile, which Sam matched with one of his own.

"Just the part about loving me,"

"I love you Sam Evans, I love you so much…._I love you, I love you, I love you_…" She sang out sweetly until he silenced her with another deep, sensual kiss. They didn't pull back until the need for air was too overwhelming.

"I can't make love to you," Sam stated and the beautiful smile that had grace Mercedes lips instantly disappeared and her face fell. "Oh no baby," He swiftly placed a reassuring kiss upon her lips before continuing. "I want to make love to you and if you're serious, I will rock…your…world." He said with a crooked, cocky smile and Mercedes giggled. "But your first time should not be on some rickety-rackety dock. No, you my Nubian queen should be worshipped in a bed of roses, and that's exactly what I plan to make happen."

"Sam you don't have to do that, it doesn't matter to me where we are, so long as were together."

"It matters to me," He said as he lovingly stroked her cheeks. "And I need to talk to Brittany first, even though she and I never…you know…I still want to tell her that you and I are back together…we are right…back together I mean?" She simply nodded her head and smiled. Sam returned the smile as he leaned back in and recaptured her sweet lips. After a few moments Sam released Mercedes kiss swollen lips and helped her stand and then they headed out, hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

They did not let go of the other's hand until they began to enter the Breadstix. Sam let out a heavy sigh as he turned and looked to the table where Brittany was waiting, and Mercedes threw him a supportive smile when he looked down at her.

"I would ask for a kiss for luck but that probably wouldn't be appropriate, huh?" He asked.

"No, and it wouldn't be fair to Brittany." Mercedes said as she shook her head.

"Here," Sam held out a keycard. "This is for the penthouse suite at the Fairmount Hotel. Be there at 6:30, we have dinner reservations down in the Hotel's restaurant."

"The penthouse, Sam you shouldn't have spent your money on that, my parents are away for two weeks we could have…"

"Hey I told you that I want to do this for you, and you know that both my mom and dad are working now, so all the money I make is mine to keep. I put most into saving for a rainy day, but I still have plenty left to spoil my girl." He stated as he cast a goofy smile. Mercedes melted and her face held a sappy smile due to his words.

"Sam Evans, if you don't go right now I'm going to take you right on this floor in front of everyone." She said and he threw her an intrigued look and waggled his brows, which made her laugh, as she turned him and shoved him a bit towards Brittany's table. She then shook her head a bit, as she made her way to the opposite side of the room where she spotted Blaine, Marley, and Unique having lunch.

"Hey Soul Sista, Blaine greeted as Mercedes took a seat in the booth beside Marley and across from Blaine and Unique.

"Hey guys," Mercedes greeted in return.

"Wow, look at you," Blaine continued as he stared at her from head to toe. "What has gotten you 'glowing', or should I say who?" In response, Mercedes turned and cast her eyes over to where Sam stood. The other three followed her gaze; two held confused looks only Blaine's face lit up. "Wait, are you saying that you and Sam are getting back together?" Blaine asked.

"Wait, wait, wait," Unique cut in. "You and that white chocolate Adonis use to go out?"

"Yeah and why do you sound so surprised?" Mercedes asked slightly offended even thought her face held its smile.

"Sorry I guess I pegged Sam Evans all wrong, I thought he was the shallow California surfer boy type, who was only into the blonde cheerleader types."

"Sam isn't like that, also he's from Tennessee, and he couldn't surf to save his life." Mercedes said. "You of all people should be more open minded of others and never judge a book by its cover." She added and Unique bowed her head a bit in shame.

"You're right, I'm after all a girl trapped in a boy's body. I'm sorry." Unique apologized.

"You should tell it to Sam," Mercedes offered as she reached across the table and gave Unique's hand a gentle squeeze.

"But wait," Marley interjected. "Aren't Brittany and Sam an item, I mean I have seen those two swapping some serious spit." The image from those words made Mercedes frown a bit.

"Well, that's why we're here. Sam wanted to tell Brittany about us before we go any further with our reunion."

"Poor Brittany, this has been a difficult year for her so far, especially when Coach Sue kicked her from the Cheerios." Blaine announced.

"I honestly don't want to hurt Brittany but, this has been a hard year for me too, being away and missing Sam. I love him and I just can't deny my heart any longer." Mercedes said as turned and locked eyes with Sam who was standing a table away from Brittany's table, and she began to sing.

_"Did you ever wish you could get back_

_Something that you did in your past?_

_If it wasn't for me I know what we had_

_Was definitely gonna last."_

Mercedes sang her heart out as the others at the table snapped their fingers and rocked along with her.

_I admit we say some things_

_We don't mean when we're mad_

_But I realize that I've been foolish_

_I never should have turned my back_

_'Cause it's cold in the world when you're out there all alone_

_So many times I just wanted to pick up the phone_

_And tell you ooh baby, baby I missed your loving so_

_I ain't holding back no more, your girl is coming home_

_And I want you to love me_

_(Like I never left)_, Blaine, Marley, and Unique harmonized.

_And I want you to hold me._

_(Like I never left)_

_And I want you to touch me_

_(Like I never left)_

_Come give me what I'm missing, yeah_

_(Like I never left)."_

Sam threw Mercedes a loving smile as he began to sing.

"_Do you think we can pick up_

_Where we left before the day_

_That I told you it was over, packed my things_

_And moved away?_

_'Cause I see that without you_

_My world is just an empty place_

_Taking one step away from you feels like_

_A million miles away_

_'Cause it's a cold world when you're out there all alone_

_So many times, I just wanted to pick up the phone_

_And tell you ooh baby, baby I missed your loving so_

_But I ain't holding back no more 'cause your man is coming home_

_Yeah."_

Mercedes turned in her seat and rose up onto her knees as she sang the chorus with Blaine, Marley, and Unique again backing her up.

_"And I want you to love me_

_(Like I never left)_

_And I want you to hold me_

_(Like I never left)_

_And I want you to touch me_

_(Like I never left)_

_Come give me what I'm missing, yeah_

_(like I never left)_

_I had enough, I miss you bad_

_What I did, leave in the past_

_Yes, your girl is coming back_

_Like I never left"_

Sam picked up the verse as he swayed his body.

_"Said back in the building, back on the block_

_You and me together, we back on top_

_Kind of love we got, it just don't stop_

_Like I never left"_

Mercedes sang as she reached out a hand as if reaching for Sam.

_I had enough, I missed you bad_

_(Miss you bad) _Sam countered.

_What I did leave in the past_

_(Yeah)_ Sam added as he nodded his head.

_Yes your girl is coming back_

_Like I never left." _Mercedes ended the song and turned back to her friend as Sam moved to Brittany's table and sat down.

"Hey," Sam said from his place across the table from Brittany. "Thanks for coming."

"I'm glad you asked," Brittany replied. "I've when trying to work up the nerve to talk to you." She added and a confused scowled marred Sam's face. "Sam you're a great guy and you've become a close friend to me these past few months, but I realized when Santana came home that I don't like hotdogs, I prefer Pussy cats, like Lord Tubbington." Sam's eyes widened a bit as he stared at the girl before him. He had always found Brittany's dialect to be somewhat confusing, and it always took him a moment to understand her meaning.

"Wait, are you saying that you and Santana are getting back together?" Sam asked.

"Oh technically we got back together several time before she went back to New York. But Santana said that since you and I never did it, by rights my goodies still belonged to her, so its not cheating. I hope you're not mad. I mean I figured you'd be ok since I know you still have a thing for Mercedes." Brittany said.

"You do?" Sam questioned as he thought that maybe Brittany had seen him and Mercedes last night as they had a serious make out session in the school's parking lot.

"Sam, ever since Mercedes has been back you've seemed happier, you light up whenever she walks in the room. It was the same for me when Santana was here."

"Sooo you think I should try to get back together with Mercedes?" Sam said.

"Yeah you should totally hit that." Brittany said and then her phone chimed and when she picked it up a huge smile spread across her face as she read the caller Id. "It's Santana, gotta go." She announced as she connected the call and slid from her seat, leaving a baffled Sam behind. After a moment, Mercedes slid into the seat that Brittany had occupied.

"Hey," She greeted and Sam lifted his eyes to hers, but kept the dumbfounded look on his face. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, Brittany told me that she hooked back up with Santana when Santana came back home to visit a couple of weeks ago." Sam stated. "She also told me that I should try to get back with you, because it's obvious that I'm still in love with you." After a second to let what he said resonate, a big smile spread across Sam's face, which caused one to light up Mercedes' face as well. "That was the easiest break up I've ever gone through. Now, bring those luscious lips over here, bay-bay." He commanded and Mercedes giggled as she leaned across the table and captured Sam's lips in a loving kiss.

TBC…

(Song Info: 'Like I Never Left' sung by Whitney Houston ft. Akon)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I wanted to take a moment to first thank you guys for the warm welcome to the Samcedes community. Also thank you for the reviews, I really hope you are enjoying the story so far. I write off the top of my head whenever the mood strikes me, and it seems I have found a muse with this fic because usually it takes me long to add chapters. I think we'll have one more chapter to finish this one up, then maybe we'll see about adding another story :)

* * *

**At the Fairmount Hotel**

* * *

"So that's the grand tour of most of the suite," Sam announced as he held Mercedes' hand and guided her back to the main room of the hotel suite.

"Sam this is too much," Mercedes protested for the umpteenth time.

"No its not, nothing's too good for you Mercedes. You are incredible and I don't know why you love me but I'm grateful and blessed that you do, and that you're giving 'us' another chance. Thank you," Sam said and then twisted his mouth in a crooked smile, one that Mercedes always found so adorable. She reached her free hand up and rubbed her knuckles across his cheek.

"I love you Sammy," Mercedes said in a hushed tone as she stepped closer to him.

"I love you too Mercy, so much." Sam replied as he pulled her into his arms and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. "You still want to do this, no regrets right, because if you need more time…" Mercedes placed a finger against his lips to silences him.

"I have absolutely no regrets, but I am a little nervous. I'm still a virgin and I know that you're not, I mean you did date Santana." Mercedes smiled playfully as she rolled her eyes. "I just don't want to be bad and disappoint you."

"Woman, there have been times that I nearly came in my pants just from kissing you. So I have no doubts that it's gonna be amazing." Sam confessed. "And we'll take it as slow as you need too, OK?" Mercedes only nodded in reply. Sam leaned down, kissed the tip of her nose, and then led her to the one room of the suite that he hadn't shown her yet, the bedroom. He threw the door open and Mercedes gasped at the scene before her. The room was filled with red roses and illuminated by candles that were lit throughout the room, and the king size bed was covered as well as the floor, with rose pedals.

"Oh Sam it's beautiful." She said as she placed her hand to her chest and tears filled her eyes.

"Not as beautiful as you," He declared and then sang.

_"Come bring me your softness_

_Comfort me through all this madness_

_Woman don't you know with you I'm born again."_

Mercedes then began to sing as she turned and lifted her hair, and Sam immediately reached out and began to pull the zipper of her black satin dress downward.

_"Come give me your sweetness_

_Now there's you, there is not weakness_

_Lying safe within your arms_

_I'm born again."_

Mercedes let her dress fall from her frame to settle at her feet. She then stepped from the dress and turned back to face Sam wearing only her black bra and matching black slip. Sam's eyes drank in every inch of her and he licked his lips and anxiously swallowed as he picked up the verse.

"_I was half, not whole_

_In step with none."_

Mercedes began to unbutton his dress shirt as she added the next verse.

_Reaching through this world_

_In need of one."_

With the shirt unbutton she pushed it from Sam's body and then leaned in and placed a kiss against his muscular chest which was still covered with his tank top. Sam smiled as he let his eyes roll close to the sensation. Then they both gazed lovingly into each other's eyes and they sing in unison.

_"Come show me your kindness_

_In your arms I know I'll find this."_

_"Woman, don't you know_

_With you I'm born again." _Sam sang.

_"Lying safe with you I'm born again." _Mercedes sang as she pulled Sam's tank top up and over his head, tossed it to the side, and then raked her nails over his washboard abs.

Sam then reached down and tugged the slip down across Mercedes voluptuous hips, and let it pool at her feet, he then reached behind her and unlatched her bra, and peeled it from her body. A very shy Mercedes tried to cover her ample breasts with her hands but Sam blocked her effort, as he started up another verse.

_"Come bring me your softness_

_Comfort me though all this madness_

_Lying safe within your arms_

_I'm born again_

_Woman, don't you know_

_With you I'm born again."_

Mercedes focused her attention on Sam's belt buckle, which she undid and then unzipped his pants, which Sam quickly yanked off and kicked away. She took a moment to stare at him awestruck as she added on to their song.

_"Come give me your sweetness_

_Now there's you there is no weakness_

_Lying safe within your arms_

_I'm born againnnnnn…"_

_"Woman, don't you know _

_With you I'm born again." _Sam cut in and then they both harmonized together as they moved to either sides of the bed.

_"I was half, not whole_

_In step with none_

_Reaching through this world_

_In need of one."_

They continued to sing together as they both climbed upon the bed and reached for each other, moving close until they were chest to chest.

_"Come show me your kindness_

_In your arms I know I'll find this."_

As they sang, they both reached down and removed their only remaining garments; her black satin panties and his red silk boxers. Then Sam removed the condom from the bedside table and put it on.

_"Woman, don't you know_

_With you I'm born again." _Sam sang more softly as he gently laid Mercedes back against the pillows and settled himself over her. She parted her legs and allowed him to settle between her thighs, and she could feel his engorged member throb against her inner thigh.

_"Lying safe with you I'm born again." _Mercedes ended the song and then pulled Sam down against her capturing his lips in a deep, sensual kiss. Sam remorsefully pulled from the kiss and then rested his forehead against Mercedes. They stared deeply into each other's eyes and said without words how much they loved each other. Sam then surged forward fully and deeply, breaking through Mercedes barrier and she cried out as she clamped her eyes shut, clutched at him, and arched from the bed. The searing pain that tore at her womb was nearly unbearable and she softly cried, as Sam kissed her wet face and whispered sorry to her. He remained perfectly still to allow Mercedes a moment to adjust to his size, and after a few moments he knew by the way her hips twirled slightly that her pain was subsiding and her body was feeling a more pleasant sensation. So Sam pulled out just a bit and the swirled his hip and thrust forward again. Mercedes eyes grew large and her mouth fell open and let out a long gasp. Sam slowly began to move in and out of her. As he bit his bottom lip, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as the sounds of Mercedes' moans, and the hot tightness of her center washed over him. It wasn't long before Mercedes hips started to bump his as she met him thrust for thrust. She cried out his name and other indistinguishable words as she clawed at his back and tugged at his hair, while he hungrily suckled her breasts. Sam moved from one chocolate nipple to the other, undecided about which was more delectable.

Oh…oh God…Sa…Sam," Mercedes panted out as her chest heaved up and down, and Sam knew she was about to have her first, of what he hoped would be many given by him, orgasm.

"It's ok, Mercy. It's ok baby just go with it, come for me baby," He panted out encouragement as his thrusts quickened and he prayed that he wouldn't come before she did.

"SAM!" Mercedes screamed as she threw her head back against her pillow and arched her back nearly completely up from the bed. The second Sam felt her walls pulsating around him he also let go, groaning out his release. After a few more thrust, Sam collapsed into Mercedes awaiting arms. He rested his head against her supple breasts as she held him close and twirled her fingers in his hair. "My God, that was amazing. I cannot believe I waited so long to have one of those." Mercedes spoke in a winded voice, her body still tingling from her orgasm.

"Well," Sam began to reply also in a winded tone. "Not everyone can give you one of those. In fact," He lifted his head to stare at her with a smirk on his face. "Only I can give it to you like that, no other man with ever make you feel that way. Sorry but I've ruined you to other men Baby."

"You damn right," Mercedes agreed around a smile as she pulled him into a another deep kiss.

TBC...

(song info: 'With you I'm Born Again' sung by Billy Preston and Syreeta)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So sorry for the late update, I had actually forgotten that I never finished this fic. Alway this is a small piece to try to ease me back into the story. I hope you like it. I will need to change the rating on this one now...lol. p,ease read and review, reviews are my scooby snacks and make me brave enough to continue on.

* * *

Sam was glad that he had opted for the latest checkout time, because after his night with Mercedes they had both needed rest. He mused that it probably hadn't helped his exhaustion, that he had awoken several times throughout the night and wee hours with a hard on, and so he had awaken Mercedes to find relief. For her part Mercedes had never complained, she rolled over and just sighed contently, and with her eyes closed and her arms thrown above her head she allowed Sam to 'ravage' her. She had figured it was only fair since she had awaken him a couple of times for the same reason.

The sunlight flooded the room and the way it lit just the base on the window told Sam that it was well after noon. He groaned as he sat up a bit and ran his right hand down across his face. He heard a sudden whisper of a sigh and his eyes shot to the sleeping lady lying next to him. Sam smiled broadly as he turned and settled onto his side while he rested his head against his right hand. With his left hand he reached out and twirled his fingers around the chocolate areola of Mercedes exposed left breast. She immediately responded to his touch as her body arched and leaned in closer to his hand. He knew by the way she slowly wrangled in her sleep that she was probably very wet and ready for him. Sam's mouth watered at the thought of her sweet nectar as he recalled that during their night of love making he hadn't had the pleasure of tasting Mercedes. Whenever he had tried Mercedes had shyly rebuffed him, but now she was asleep and so Sam decided to give her an awaken she'd never forget.

With a wicked smile on his lips Sam slid beneath the covers and gently, as so to not awaken his sleeping beauty, he settled between her already parted legs. He was instantly assaulted with what he thought to be the most intoxicating smells of Mercedes feminine musk along vanilla and coconuts. His mouth watered to the point he felt the need to lip at his lips because he was sure his was drooling. He nuzzled his nose into the small v-shaped patch of course curls that sat right above Mercedes' love nub, and breathed in deeply hoping to save the scent to his memory. Then his tongue darted out and flicked across Mercedes nub and her body reacted by jumping slightly and a soft moaned filtered through the covers and reached Sam's ears. He prepared himself for a wild ride as he gently maneuvered his arms underneath her legs and then locked his hands across her voluptuous thighs. He then twirled his tongue around Mercedes nub before he began suckling it with his mouth.

"Oh God!" Mercedes gasped out and she bucked a bit and arched up from her prone position in the bed. Her eyes widened as she scanned her dazed gaze about the seemingly empty hotel suite. It took a moment for her mind to work around the intense pleasure that was cascading over her body. She soon registered the weight upon her lower region and she quickly tossed the covers back to reveal Sam feasting on her chocolate center. She was hit instantly with a breathtaking orgasm at the sight of Sam between her legs along with the sensations he was creating there. "Ahhhhhrggg...SAM!" She screamed as she threw her head back against the pillow and arched her back up from the bed. Her left hand shot out and fisted the sheets as her right hand reached out and fisted into Sam tussled hair. After a few seconds and several deep breaths Mercedes calmed enough to release Sam's hair and he lifted his head and gaze up at his sated nubian queen as he licked at his lips around a proud smile.

"Good morning, baby," He greeted and chuckled when he only got a winded moan in reply. He released Mercedes' legs, he then crawled up her body, and placed a deep kiss upon her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"Mmmmmm..." She reply as she pulled from their kiss. "That was some wake up call but Sam I told you last night that you didn't have to do that." Mercedes stated as she dropped her head a bit and shied from his gaze. Sam moved his right hand to her chin and lifted her gaze back to his.

"And as I tried to tell you last night, I wanted to taste you and now that I have...mmmmm...mmmm...mmm, I'll have to have a taste more regularly because you are delicious and I think I've been starving for you." She giggled at his words and then once again became shy.

"Do you want...should I," She couldn't seem to find the right words so she reached down between them and wrapped her right hand around Sam's thick, long, and engorged member.

"No," He said with a shake of his head. "This isn't a 'tit'," leaned down and kissed Mercedes' hardened right nipple. "For 'tat'," He then moved and kissed her left nipple before once again gazing lovingly into her eyes. "I didn't do that to get some kind of reciprocation, don't get me wrong I wouldn't mind seeing your luscious lips wrapped around my little man, but only when you're comfortable doing it...'if' you're comfortable doing it. If you aren't that's ok too. I do what I do to your bang'n body for my own pleasure as well as yours, and I don't ever want you thinking you owe me anything. God Mercedes just giving me your love it's so much more than I had ever even dream possible, more than I deserve.

"Don't say that Sam, you deserve my love and so much more, and you not only have my love but also my heart and my soul."

"Thank you baby," Sam mewled as he leaned back down and pulled her into another heated yet brief kiss. "I promise I will always cherish and take care of them for as long as you'll let me" Mercedes smile lovingly at him.

"Speaking of 'taking care of'," She said as she gently squeezed the erect member which she still held firmly in her right hand. He felt her as she spread her legs to allow him to settle more comfortably between them. She then guided him to her entrance. "I love you so much Sammy," She gasped out as he slowly slip into her warmth. She was stunned to find that even after their many tryst throughout the night and morning that his size still took her breath away. Her eyes rolled closed to the overwhelming sensations as he gently rocked in and out of her.

"I love you too Mercy," He replied as he closed his eyes and buried his face in the nook of her neck. Sam knew they had a couple more hours before checkout and knew it was enough time, so he planned to get them a couple more orgasms and then a hot bath.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam had found it difficult to pull himself from Mercedes' arms as they stood on her family's doorstep the evening after their beautiful night together.

"Mmm...Sam...mmm...baby," Mercedes tried to speak around the kisses Sam was giving her as one of his hands cupped her backside and the other her breast. "Sam!" She exclaimed as she finally broke free and pushed him back at arm's length. "We have nosy neighbors, and Ms. Rosellie across the street might be calling my parents on their vacation as we speak."

"Sorry," Sam replied as he took a step back and raked his right hand through his wild looking hair. "But fuck...baby I still want you so bad." He said as he stepped back to her.

"I want you too," Mercedes agreed. "But honestly I don't know if my body would agree, it's still pretty sore." She threw out around a pout.

"I'm sorry Mercedes," Sam apologized with a serious tone and look as he moved and enveloped her back into his arms. "If I was hurting you baby you should have said something."

"You didn't...well at least not much and definitely not in a bad way." She said around a smile as she pulled from his embraced and stroked his cheek. "It's like after a good workout, especially if you're not use to working out, you hurts a bit. My body just has to get use to 'it', soooo...I guess we'll have to do 'it' more."

"It's called love making Mercy," Sam corrected her around his trademark smirk. "And I am ready and willing whenever and wherever you are, but no more today," He announced and then threw a quick peck upon her nose and moved back down her steps. "Go take another hot bath, soak for a bit, and then get yourself even more prettiful then you already are, I'll be back around 7."

"Why, what's happening at 7?" Mercedes asked as she giggled at the way Sam danced down her driveway to his truck.

"I'm taking you dancing." He stated and her eyes widened a bit and her giggles turned into a full laugh. "Don't worry I won't embarrass you 'much' with my dancing, beside I doubt I'll even have to do anything. Just standing there with you I'll look good anyway. 7 o'clock," He said again and then hopped in his truck and backed out, leaving a still smiling Mercedes to stare after him as she shook her head.

* * *

Mercedes had been shocked when Sam came to pick her up to go dancing because he had told her they were meeting the 'gang' at the Majestic night club.

"Sam," She spoke to him as they paused at a traffic light. "How are we going to get into an elite club like Majestic?"

"No worries my love, I already have it worked out." He answered as he turned to her and tossed her a wink, before he focused back on his driving.

"Seriously, Sam I don't want to have to sneak in or use some fake ID, and then Blaine, Unique, Marley, and the others are meeting us there? How in the world are we all going to get in?" Mercedes questioned for the umpteenth time as they drove pass the line at the door of Majestic, and turned into the parking area. Once they were parked Sam exited the driver's side and then moved around to pull out a reluctant Mercedes. "Sam lets just go back to my place and watch some old horror movies, all your faves."

"No way, 'sides I've been wanting to show you my new moves," He teased as he started doing the robot, and Mercedes had to agree that he had improved the moves since he had done it at their first dance. She giggled and swatted at his chest.

"I'm serious Sam how the hell are we getting into this club tonight?"

"Simple," Sam replied as he twirled her and pulled her back flush against his hard chest and then wrapped his muscular arms around her shoulders. "Tonight is Wednesday, and on Wednesdays it's teen night." He said as he pointed up at the marquee on the billboard. Mercedes smiled and then she twisted in his arms and playfully punched his chest.

"Hey you two lets go, I'm ready to shake my groove thing!" Unique called out to them as she, Blaine, Marley, Ryder, and Kitty all stood in the line. Sam twirled Mercedes again out at arm's length, and then pulled her by the hand as he rushed to the others.

"Let's show the world we can dance

Bad enough to strut my stuff

The music gives us a chance

We do more out on the floor."

Unique began to sang as Sam and Mercedes joined them in the line. They each got a bright orange band around their wrists and then entered the club. The room was filled with adolescents bouncing around joyously.

"Grooving loose, or heart to heart

We put in motion every single part

Funky sounds, wall to wall

We're bumping booties

Having us a ball you all"

Mercedes sang out as she seductively shook her body against Sam, who raised his arms, bit his bottom lip, and enjoyed the moment.

"Shake your groove thing

Shake your groove thing, yeah yeah

Show 'em how to do it now

Shake your groove thing

Shake your groove thing, yeah yeah

Show 'em how to do it now"

They all sang in unison as the 'ladies' leaned against one of the guys and began shaking their groove things.

"We've got the rhythm tonight

All the rest know we're the best

Our shadows flash in the light

Twisting, turning we keep burning"

Marley, Blaine, and Unique sang together as they hugged each other and jumped up and down with the thumping of the music.

"Shake it high or shake it low

We take our bodies where they wanna go

Feel that beat, never stop

Oh hold me tight, spinning like a top"

Kitty and Ryder sang together as Kitty thrust her chest towards Ryder's while shaking her shoulders. Ryder in turn moved back while shaking his shoulder, and then they switched positions.

"Shake your groove thing

Shake your groove thing, yeah yeah

Show 'em how to do it now

Shake your groove thing

Shake your groove thing, yeah yeah

Show 'em how to do it now"

The group of friends finished off the song and then collapsed in laughter into a nearby booth. Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes who sat snuggled up against him.

"Ok so that explains it," Kitty said as she situated herself between Ryder and Blaine, who sat next to Marley, with Unique nestled beside her and Mercedes.

"Explains what?" Mercedes asked since Kitty was smirking at her.

"Your 'glow', you got some last night." Kitty said more as a statement than as a question, and the smile on Mercedes lips instantly fell and her eyes bugged out a bit. The rest at the table frowned disapprovingly at Kitty's crass comment.

"I look like I've...we..." Mercedes turned and mumbled out to Sam who smile sweetly at her and then quickly kissed her temple.

"No," Sam assured. "But I think Kitty needs to seriously get laid so she can stop worrying about everyone else's love life." Kitty simply arched her brow and smirked wider in reply.

"C'mon guys I for one don't want to talk about my love life, or lack there of. I've put on my dancing shoes," Blaine spoke out and then tapped his shoes on the linoleum flooring. "I want to dance so who's with me?"

"I'll dance with you, lets do it." Mercedes stated and Sam slid out of the booth to let them out, pausing long enough to grab a gentle kiss from Mercedes.

"Save a dance for me." He whispered to her and was rewarded with a loving smile.

"I'll save my very best moves for you...later." She replied and Sam instantly began to get hard and so he gulped and swiftly sat back down. He eyes remained locked onto Mercedes and Blaine and they bounced vigorously to the house music.

"I owe you an apology," Unique's voice pulled Sam's attention from Mercedes out on the dance floor. "I seriously misjudged you."

"Oh yeah, how so?" Sam asked curiously.

"I thought you were a typical shallow all American surfer dude; head quarterback who only dated the head cheerleader."

"Hardly," Kitty interjected with a scowl on her face at the thought of dating someone like Sam Evans. Sam also tossed out a disgusted look at the thought of dating someone like Kitty.

"I just mean I pegged you as the kind of guy who wouldn't look twice at a beautiful, bountiful, black girl. I clearly was wrong and I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Sam said with a kind smile and then he refocused back onto Mercedes. His smile faltered when he spotted Mercedes dancing with someone other than Blaine.

* * *

(song: Shake your Groove Thing by Peaches and Herb)


	6. Chapter 6

Sam watched the dance floor silently as his friends chit chatted around him. He tried not to get too concerned because although there was a tall slender black boy dancing beside Mercedes, Blaine was still there dancing on the opposite side of her, and all three seemed to be talking, laughing, and having a good time. So Sam bit back his jealousy knowing Mercedes wouldn't appreciate it like some of his previous girlfriends might have. His efforts ended when he noticed a winded Blaine approach their table 'alone'.

"Man that was fun," Blaine exclaimed as he slid in beside Ryder. "I definitely needed that."

"You just left Mercedes out there alone." Sam stated with a twinge of anger in his voice, which Blaine picked up on and frowned at his friend a bit as he replied.

"Mercedes said she wanted to dance some more, and she's not alone, she's dancing with Ricky."

"Great so you left my girlfriend alone to dance with some guy named Ricky," Sam said as he stood.

"Sam it's Ricky Blake, you guys have been on the same football team for two years 'and' I thought you guys were close." Blaine defended.

"Not so close that I want to share my girlfriend with him." Sam tossed over his shoulder as he stalked out onto the dance floor where Mercedes and Ricky were still dancing and laughing.

"Wait, isn't Ricky..." Unique began to ask but Kitty cut her off.

"As a pink unicorn wearing Prada." She stated and all at the table frowned at her homophobic comment. "What...I just meant that the boy is obviously gay." Kitty defended.

"Then next time just say 'that'," Blaine spat at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine," She conceded. "C'mon Ryder dance with me." Ryder nodded and Blaine moved to let them out.

"What do you say Unique, may I have this dance?" Marley asked with a bright smile as she looked at the young transgender man beside her who had become her best friend.

"You know it girlfriend," Unique said and she and Marley slid out the opposite side of the booth.

* * *

Mercedes noticed Sam approach and the smile that was already on her face widened a bit, until she noticed the way he was puckering up his lips, which he did when he was upset or mad.

"Hey Sammy," She greeted sweetly as her man stood before her and her dance partner, also spoke.

"Oh hey Sam," Ricky spoke and Sam gave him a weak smile around his pinched lips.

"Mind if I cut in?" Sam asked as he stared directly at Mercedes.

"Sure, c'mon and join us," Mercedes said as she gently grasped Sam's hand while she still danced about. Their friends soon surrounded them on the dance floor.

"Yeah c'mon Mr. Whitebread, this is a great song." Ricky added as he gently smacked Sam's chest with the back of his hand. Sam turned stunned eyes to the other boy.

Dude, did you just throw out a racial slur at me?" Sam accused. "That is not cool." Ricky faltered in his dancing and then stopped altogether as he stood facing Sam with a horrified look on his face.

"What! No man, I wouldn't...I'd never do something like that." Ricky tried to defend. "Dude, I am the last person who would throw a slur or try to label someone. I'm sorry Sam if it came out that way man I just meant..."

"What? What did you mean by it then?" Sam asked as he huffed his chest out a bit. He liked making this boy, who he felt was trotting on my territory, squirm.

"Well, you do have a loaf of white bread on your t-shirt Sam." mercedes replied as she, Ricky, and their friends all stopped dancing in the middle of the floor And stared at him. Sam looked down at his shirt and then opened the jacket he wore over it a bit, to reveal the two dancing jars of peanut butter and jelly in either side of the loaf of bread.

"Oh," Was all Sam could think to say. Mercedes shook her head slightly and rolled her eyes from her boyfriend back to Ricky, who still looked a bit stunned.

"Thanks for the dance Ricky, but I think I'm gonna sit this one out." She then turned back to face Sam. "I don't really feel like dancing anymore." As she walked off and back to their booth Sam knew he was in trouble.

"Hey Ricky...man I'm sorry." Sam apologized as he extended his hand out. "I guess I got a little jealous when I saw you dancing with my girl." With a smile Ricky accepted his handshake and apology.

"No worries, I understand but for future reference Mercedes is not my type at all." At Ricky's words the friendly smile Sam had on his face quickly crumbled, and he snatched his hand from Ricky's and folded his arms across his broad chest.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Sam asked as his anger resurfaced and once again Ricky and their surrounding friends looked shell shocked. "Are you insinuating that Mercedes isn't good enough for you because I'll have you know that she's beautiful, funny, an amazing singer, and sexy as hell! You'd be lucky if you ever find a girl like mine buddy."

"Sam," Mercedes' voice filled his ears and Sam turned to find her standing just behind him with a smile on her full lips. She had returned to the dance floor when she realized that Sam hadn't followed her back to the booth. Her fear that Sam would pick a fight over a misunderstanding made her do a quick u-turn. She had been pleasantly surprised to hear him defending her. "You're more Ricky's type than I am." She stated and Sam bunched his brows in confusion and when he got her meaning he turned wide eyes back to Ricky who simply nodded at him.

"Oh, Sam said again.

"Look it's cool man, really." Ricky said as he smacked his hand against Sam's shoulder. "You're a lucky guy and if I am ever as lucky as you, to find someone so amazing I'd probably be crazy jealous too."

"Oh please don't," Mercedes interjected as she grabbed Sam's hand and intertwined their fingers. "It's not cute. Seriously, some of us won't swoon over such a gesture. If you love someone and you're secure in the fact that they love you, then you have trust. If you have 'trust' then there will never be any reason to get jealous." She smirked up at Sam hoping that he got her meaning, and when he smirked back at her she knew that he did. "And on that note I think we'll call it a night. You guys have fun." She called out to her friends as she moved to the exit with Sam at her side.

"I'm sorry I ruined our night." Sam apologized yet again.

"You didn't, beside I told you I'd rather be snuggled up on the couch eating popcorn and watching old horror movies with you." Mercedes said as she snuggled closer to her guy, who maneuvered his arm and wrapped it around her without releasing the grip in her hand. "But seriously Sammy you don't ever have to be jealous. I love 'you' and I have absolutely no doubts or fears about that now. We're solid." With a huge smile Sam pulled her closer in his embrace and kissed her temple as they walked out of the club and headed back to his truck.

"You know," He spoke again after a moment of silence. "I think we might go to the gayest school in America." Mercedes erupted into laughter as she playfully swatted at his chest. "You know I don't think there's anything wrong with it, I mean a lot of our friends are gay. But thats my point, we have a 'lot' of gay friends at school."

"I'd say that make's McKinley High the greatest school in America then." Mercedes proclaimed and her words brought another genuine smile to Sam's face.

"Yeah it is pretty awesome and definitely the best school I've ever gone to, because it's where I found you."

"Awww sammy," Mercedes cooed as she reached up and pulled Sam's head down and captured his mouth in a sweet kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok what's up?" Blaine questioned as he shut his locker door and focused his attention onto his best friend. "I thought you said you and Mercedes made up last night." Blaine spoke to Sam who stood leaning against the locker next to his with a sad puppy dog look on his face.

"Oh we did," Sam replied around a smile as his mind drifted to the make up session that he and Mercedes had on the couch, stairs, and eventually Mercedes bed.

"So why the long face and pouting?" Blaine asked as he walked off to the glee club.

"I guess I realized today that it's not going to be like it was last year. You know, when Mercedes was a student here and we got to see each other and hang out all day. I miss her already." Sam confessed as they reached the threshold of the music room where the glee club was held daily.

"Well I don't think you need to worry about it," Blaine said as he patted Sam's back and then entered the room first. Sam stared after Blaine's retreating back briefly before his eyes honed on to the vision that stood at the piano talking with one of the musicians who helped the class during their sessions. Sam's face lit up and he swiftly moved to the piano. Mercedes looked up and smiled warmly at Sam's approach.

"Good morning Sam." She greeted as he stepped to her.

"Good morning beautiful," He replied as he reached for her. She stopped him as she stepped back and placed a halting hand against his chest.

"Uhm.. What are you doing?" She asked as she darted nervous eyes around the room, and then inwardly sighed in relief that none of the others in the room seemed to be paying attention to them.

"Kissing my girlfriend." Sam answered to what he thought was obvious.

"I'm not your girlfriend," Mercedes announced and regretted her words when she noticed the way Sam's eyes instantly watered and became fright filled. "At least not until 2:45pm." She quickly added and Sam looked at her in confusion. "Remember I told you that I finished up my two courses at UCLA early to spend the Summer here, but I'd be working at McKinley for the remainder of the school year, as a TA to Mr. Schue, earning credits that can be transferred to UCLA if I go back in the Fall." Sam looked at her even more baffled now, but mostly because she had said 'if' she went back to UCLA. "Sam I told you about this last night how could you have possibly forgotten already?" Mercedes asked as she placed her hands on her hips, slightly irritated that he hadn't listened to her.

"Sorry but last night you were naked most of the time," He whispered to her. "Don't tell me anything you expect me to remember when you're naked." Mercedes couldn't stop the smile that graced her lips. Before she could respond Mr. Schuester walked in.

"Good morning everyone," Mr. Schuester greeted. "Sam could you please take your seat?" Sam begrudgingly did as he was told. "Now first things first I assume you've all noticed that we have the lovely Ms. Mercedes Jones with us today." Most of the room, save Kitty, erupted with applauds and Sam threw in a whistle.

"Thank you. Thank you," Mercedes replied as she curtsied.

"Yes we are all happy to have you back Mercedes," Mr. Schue stated as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mercedes will be with us for the remainder of the school year while earning some college credits working as my assistant." Again the room erupted again in applauds at the news. "Now I know that some of you are very close friends with Mercedes," Mr. Schue's eye rested briefly onto Sam. "But please try to remember that Mercedes is no longer a student here, she's now considered 'staff', and so she will be held to the same standards as the rest of the staff here. So please understand that there can't be a lot of 'fraternization'. While on campus she will be your teacher not your 'friend'." The students in the room all nodded their understanding. "Ok good, now lets get to work on winning regionals because I'd say our chances of winning just increased exponentially," He said as he threw Mercedes a quick wink, and she smiled.

* * *

The day had seemed to drag on for Sam. He had initially thought it would be hard for him being at school while Mercedes was at home, but now he felt that it was absolute torture to have her at school with him, but not being able to touch her and be near her like he longed to. They had only made it through half the day and he groaned at the thought if spending another 3 and a half hours seeing Mercedes but not being with her. So he sat at his usual place in the cafeteria with the usual crew from Glee club. His eyes often drifted and locked onto Mercedes as she sat across the room at the teacher's table with Mr. Schue, coach Beiste, and Ms. Pillsbury. He wondered how he could possibly miss her so badly when she was so close. He also pondered about the physical ache he felt being so close to her and yet so far away. He gazed at her lovingly and the rest of the people in the cafeteria faded away, until it was just him and Mercedes.

"Look at this face

I know the years are showing

Look at this life

I still don't know where it's going"

Sam began to sang as he appeared to stand from his seat and face Mercedes, who looked back at him just as intensely.

"I don't know much

But I know I love you

And that may be

All I need to know"

Mercedes smiled at Sam as she too stood and took a step towards him, and then she picked up the verse.

"Look at these eyes

They've never seen what mattered

Look at these dreams

So beaten and so battered

I don't know much

But I know I love you

And that may be

All I need to know"

Mercedes sang sweetly as she walked to where Sam stood, as Sam walked to meet her half way, as he continued their song.

"Look at this man

So blessed with inspiration

Look at this soul

Still searching for salvation"

The two finally met in the center of the room and grasped each other's hands while standing chest to chest. Then together the sang the final verse together.

"I don't know much

But I know I love you

And that may be

All I need to know"

Sam leaned down to place a soft kiss upon Mercedes lips, and she closed her eyes and waited in anticipation.

"Mercedes?" Mr. Schue's voice called out and brought Mercedes back from fantasyland, and she realized that she was still seated at the teacher's table way across the room from where Sam sat. "I asked what you thought our chances were at winning regionals this year?"

"Oh...uhmm..." She took a second to compose herself. "You've got a good crew, mind you to don't have the powerhouse like 'me', or Rachel," She smiled and rolled her eyes a bit at having to admit that Rachel was a damn fantastic singer. "But I think you've got some pretty darn great replacements in Unique and Marley. With the usual practice and dedication, and of course a awesome song set, they're gonna win it." She answered honestly. Mr. Schue smiled and began ranting off ideas about the song set. Mercedes shot her eyes to Sam, who sat staring back at her from his table, and then she returned her undivided attention back to Mr. schue.

Sam gasped slightly as he was snapped back to reality by a smack to his back by Blaine who had said something he didn't quiet catch but he played it off with a chuckle. He looked back to where Mercedes sat and caught her eye momentarily, and knew that whatever it had been that he had just experienced, she had been right there with him. That thought brought a smile to his face and made his heart constrict a bit with love.

* * *

(Song: Don't Know Much (but I know I love you) by Linda Ronstadt and Aaron Neville.)


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thank you guys for the warm welcome back and lovely reviews. I apologize for all the 'sappiness' these last few chapters. Honestly I had to find the groove of the story. Now that I have you can expect more of a 'plot' in the upcoming chapters. The usual twists and turns. I hope you will stay tuned, and if you read I'd really appreciate a review. Thanks.

* * *

The tiny whistles filled the hall and the student body both the males and females parted like the Red sea. Marley, Tina, Unique, Blaine, and Sam who stood near the entrance to the music room, all turned to see what the commotion was about. At that moment Mercedes strutted down the hall with a tote slung over her shoulder and a juice container in her hand. She held her head confidently high and smiled, occasionally greeting the students who spoke as she passed by. Sam's face took on the same guise as most of the males in the hallway even Blaine; lust filled eyes that were doubled in size with drool dribbling from their gaping mouths. Everyone seemed to drink is the beauty that was Mercedes Jones. It was the start of the third week of her working as a TA to Mr. Schue but today she hadn't worn her usual attire which consisted of spandex pants and some flashy tee shirt. No today she wore a simple white satin short sleeved blouse that was tucked into a black high waisted pencil skirt, finished off with gladiator style heels. There was nothing raunchy about the outfit for it completely covered her up, but the way it hit her curves and more importantly the way she carried herself as she wore it was damn hot!

"Good morning guys," Mercedes greeted as she stood at the entrance to the music room.

"Morning," Marley, Tina, and Unique replied. Sam and Blaine both stood silently gawking. Mercedes looked at them for a second before she smiled and shook her head a bit.

"All righty then," She casually tossed out to them as she entered the room with Marley, Tina, and Unique close behind her complimenting her on her fierce outfit. Sam and Blaine turned and continued to stare until Sam came to his senses and realized the way Blaine was staring at Mercedes.

'SMACK!'

"Ow!" Blaine cried out as he rubbed at the back of his neck where Sam had slapped him. "What was that for?"

"For making horn dog eyes at 'my' girlfriend," Sam replied. "Did you forget that you're gay?"

"So, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't appreciate fineness when I see it, and my friend, Mercedes is looking f-i-n-e, fine today." Blaine said as he entered the room and moved to his seat. Sam rolled his eyes after him and then moved to where Mercedes stood at Mr. Schue's desk removing sheet music from her tote bag.

"Mercy, why are you dressed like that?" He asked in a hushed but demanding tone which caused Mercedes to frown up at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she stood upright and looked down at the outfit she had brought over the weekend. She was proud of it because she thought it made her look more mature, sophisticated, and more like a teacher than a student.

"That outfit," He said with the wave of his hand. "I'm pretty sure you've now got every boy in this school humming 'Hot for Teacher'."

"Really, you think so?" Mercedes said as she smiled at the unintended compliment. At the serious look on Sam's face she tried to look more serious. "Look Sam, I'm not wearing anything inappropriate. It's just a different more 'adult' look for me. It's not my fault you boys get horny over...'everything'."

"Morning class," Mr. Schue gave his usual greeting as he entered. He moved to his desk and stalled a moment as he took in Mercedes new look. "Wow," He breathed out and was rewarded with a kind smile from Mercedes and an angry glare from Sam. "Mercedes you look...uhm...fantastic." Mr. Schue said cutting out the expletive he had planned to use.

"Thank you, I figured I'd try looking the part of a TA for a change," Mercedes explained.

"Well you definitely look..." Mr. Schue eyes fell to Sam who folded his arm's across his chest and placed a disapproving scowl on his face. "Nice...uhm Sam take your seat please so we can get started."

"Whatever," Sam grumbled out as he turned to move to his seat, but Mercedes grasped his arm to captured his attention.

"You really need to work on your jealousy issues," Mercedes spoke in a lowered voice as her face held a stern look, which soon melted into a loving smile. "I love you Sammy, only you." She added and Sam couldn't stop the goofy smile that emerge on his face. Mercedes then turned him and gently shoved him towards his seat.

"Ok so your homework this weekend was to come up with a love song to perform this week," Mr. Schue began class just as Sam got seated. "Now remember there were two rules that Mercedes threw in," Mr. Schue then turned to Mercedes to give her the floor.

"Right," She continued. "Rule number one was that whatever song you picked it had to be a solo, no duets. Sorry but I still have nightmares about some of the duets Finn and Rachel performed in here." She shuttered for effect. "And rule number two was that the song had to have some kind of rock and roll flavor to it, nothing too specific even a love song sung by a famous 'rock' band would suffice."

"Right," Mr. Schue cut back in. "And in the event that you guys couldn't come up with anything Mercedes and I made a list of songs you guys could pick from." At his words Mercedes turned back to the desk to grab the list but some of the papers fell and she bent to pick them up.

"Wow," Joe spoke out his dreads dangling as he titled his head to the side to get a better view of Mercedes' 'assets'.

"Good lord," The distinctive Irish accent of Rory spoke out as he too tilted his head a bit and stared.

'SMACK!' 'SMACK!'

"Ow!" Both Joe and Rory cried out as they rubbed at the back of their necks and turned around to the boy seated right behind them. Sam glared back a them with hard eyes and a clinched jaw. Sam shook his head at them and the two boys got his drift and they cowered a bit, and turned back around in their seats and stared down at their hands.

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Schue questioned in concern.

"Mosquitoes," Sam replied as his glare remained locked to the back of the two boy's heads.

"O...kay, well Sam why don't you be the first to perform the song you've chosen?" Mr. Schue suggested hoping to relieve the obvious tense the young man had built up. With a curt nod Sam stood and moved down the steps to the band, as Mercedes and Mr. Schue took a seat in the front row. After Sam spoke briefly with the band about his song the room suddenly filled with the strumming of the piano and the strings of several violins.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away and dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing"

From the second he had started the song Sam had locked onto and held Mercedes gaze, as he sung it directly to her. He had moved to stand in front of her, and Mercedes for her part found it hard to keep the blush from her cheeks and smile from her lips.

"Lying close to you feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together

I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss

I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this

I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeeeeeeeah!"

Sam belted out the words as he crumbled to his knees before Mercedes. He hit the high notes with his eyes closed and head thrown back. Mercedes' breathing increased as she watched him. She had to swallow down the lump that had formed in her throat, and she shifted a bit in her seat as she felt her wetness began to soil her panties.

"Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing"

Sam ended the song still bowed at Mercedes feet. The entire room erupted in loud applauds and whistles, as everyone except Mercedes and Sam stood up. Sam panted around a smile as he looked adoringly into Mercedes' awestruck eyes. After a second to blink away her unshed tears Mercedes regain her senses and too stood and clapped. A winded Sam stood once again and bowed at the accolades.

"Wow Sam," Mr. Schue spoke out as he continued to clap. "That was powerful."

"Well 'love' is a pretty powerful and amazing feeling, Mr. Schue," Sam stated and Mr. Schue had to nod in agreement. "And I've been inspired lately." He added as he winked at a blushing Mercedes.

* * *

(Song: I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith)


	9. Chapter 9

From the moment Mercedes had opened her eyes and prepared for the new day she had been flooded with an overwhelming queasiness. During the hour she took daily to get ready she had to rush to the bathroom six times. Mercedes knew that she couldn't crawl back n the bed like she longed to do. With the regionals so close she knew that the glee club needed her more now than ever. On her way to McKinley she had to make three pit stops which made her about 10 minutes late. She rushed down the halls of McKinley high and almost skid into the music room.

"Morning everyone," Mercedes greeted as she rushed in the room and moved to dump her things at the desk that had been brought in for her. "Mr. Schue, I'm sorry I'm late...and I've been throwing up all morning..."

"Oh my God," Brittany cut Mercedes off as she gasped out with wide eyes, as she lifted her hand to cover her open mouth. Everyone in the room turned a baffled look to Brittany. "Sam knocked up Mercedes." All sets of eyes bulged at her words but none as much as Mercedes and Sam's. Mercedes opened her mouth to tear into Brittany when her queasiness returned.

"Excuse me," Mercedes squeaked out as she clamped her hand over her mouth and ran from the room. All eyes looked after Mercedes' retreating form, and then turned their undivided attention to Sam, who sat looking catatonic.

"Uhm Sam," Mr. Schue called out to the younger man and snapped him back to reality. "Maybe you should go check on Mercedes." Sam swallowed to moisten is dry mouth, gave a nod, and then stood and left the room. It didn't take Sam long to find Mercedes. He figured she would go to the first bathroom just down the hall. Without a care he entered the ladies room.

"Mercedes?" Sam called out to her.

"Sam?" Mercedes' slightly muffled voice called back in surprise. "Sam you can't be in here."

"I came to check on you...I was worried...the way you rushed from the room after...so about what Brittany said."

"Don't worry Sam, I'm not pregnant." Mercedes spoke as she flushed and exited the furtherest bathroom stall. She avoided his eyes as she moved to one of the four sinks in the bathroom and began washing her hands and splashing her face with water.

"Are you sure?" Sam questioned as he moved to stand right behind her and he watched her reflection in the mirror. She looked up at his reflection. "I mean there were a couple of times...in the heat of the moment when we didn't..."

"Yeah I know I was there too," She commented as she rolled her eyes slightly. "And since you brought it up, we can't continue to be so careless. I am on the pill but so was Quinn and Puck still got her pregnant." Sam simply nodded his head in understanding. "I've been feeling 'off' since last Wednesday, so I scheduled an appointment with my doctor, I went in Friday and she told me that I caught some stomach virus that's been going around. She also told me that I am not pregnant. So you don't have to go running for the hills screaming or anything." She half joked but her words made Sam frown up.

"I would never run away from you or my responsibilities Mercedes, if 'we' had gotten pregnant I would have been there 100 % to help raise 'our' child." Sam stated and Mercedes smiled around a sigh.

"I know that Sammy, but you don't have to worry about that, I'm not pregnant and even if I were I don't think either one of us is ready for that kind of responsibility so," She said with a slight shrug and left the sentence stagnant leaving Sam's mind to fill in the blanks.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He questioned.

"Uh...just what I said," Mercedes replied not really understanding his question.

"It sounded like you're saying that 'if' we had gotten pregnant you'd get an abortion."

"What? You know better than that Sam. I was raised to not believe in abortions, same as you." Mercedes defended. "But after being there with Quinn during her pregnancy and then the adoption, I realize that adoption is an option."

"No...no way." Sam fumed. "I'm not gonna just let you give our kid away to some strangers."

"Sam calm down, there is no kid...I'm not pregnant, remember?"

"But you're standing there telling me that if we do get pregnant you wouldn't want our child."

"Sam you know what my goals are right now, and having a child is not one of them. You more than any one knows that I want to become a famous singer, win that Grammy, then get married, and further down the line, way...way down the line 'maybe' have children." Mercedes stated. "You're getting mad over a hypothetical situation that won't happen because we're going to be more careful."

"We can be as careful as possible, but we both know that the only thing that is 100% at preventing a pregnancy is abstinence. So lets say we are careful, we've done everything humanly possible to prevent it, but we still get pregnant?" Sam asked. "That's like divine intervention, would you still want to give our kid up for adoption then?"

"Sam," Mercedes blew out his name with a tired sigh, as she closed her eyes.

"No, you know what I'll adopt our child and I'll raise him or her by myself." He said as he turned and stalked to the exit.

"I cannot believe we're having a fight about make believe children." Mercedes mumbled to herself as she shook her head. "Sam wait..." She called to him just as he walked through the exit, when he didn't stop she rushed after him. "Sam!" She called to him again as they both stood in the vacant hall. This time he stopped and turned back to face her, she could see the hurt and anger in his eyes. Her heart began to ache knowing that she had invoked those feelings in him.

"Do you know why I'm so jealous all the time?" Sam asked. "It's not because I don't trust you Mercedes. I know you and I know that you are the sweetest, kindest, most caring person in the world. It's not in you to be dishonest or untrustworthy. You are amazing." He said point blank and Mercedes felt as if his praising had taken her breath away and she gasped. "I'm jealous because I know the truth...I'm not good enough for you Mercy. And I'm so afraid that at any second some guy who is good enough, more worthy of you, will come swoop you away."

"Sam..." She called out to him softly as she shook her head at him and his untrue words, but he cut off her words.

"No...I'm not good enough. I know it and everyone else knows it too, everyone except you. And every night before I go to bed and every morning when I wake I say the same exact prayer, 'please don't let her see the truth, that I'm not good enough for her'." Sam spoke as tears rolled from his eyes ones that matched Mercedes tears, which flowed freely down her cheeks. "Well I guess my prayers didn't work and you're starting to see the truth, because you can't even see yourself having children with me." With that Sam turned and instead of going back to the music room he walked to the nearest exit and left school. Mercedes watched him go as she sobbed openly her legs too weak to follow him.

* * *

Sometime later in the Auditorium

* * *

"Alright, first I want to thank you guys for coming back after school to practice. With regionals coming up we really do need to get in as much practice as possible." Mr. Schue said as he stood before the seated glee club. He then turned to Mercedes who was at his side, and spoke in a lowered voice. "Any word from Sam?" She shook her head.

"He was pretty upset with me when he left." Mercedes said as she looked to be on the verge of crying, which had done on and off throughout the day since her fight with Sam. "I keep calling him, at first it would just ring now he's got it going straight to voicemail."

"I'm sorry, I'm sure that once he's had some time to himself he'll calm down and he'll call you." Mr. Schue tried to comfort Mercedes, who nodded with a doubtful look on her face. Like a premonition Mercedes' cell vibrated and when she lifted it to see the caller ID she smiled a bit to see Sam's name on the screen.

"Sam," Mercedes greeted as she stepped away from the rest for privacy.

"Mercedes?" An unfamiliar voice filled her ears and she frowned up a bit.

"Yes, who is this?" She question.

"It's Dwight...Dwight Evans, Sam's father." Mr. Evans replied. And Mercedes ears perked up a bit.

"Oh Mr. Evans, hello...uhm...why do you have Sam's phone?" She asked letting her curiosity get the better of her manners.

"Sam's been in an accident." Mr. Evans stated and instantly Mercedes felt as if the the wind had been knocked from her.

"Oh God!" She exclaimed as she clutched her hand to her chest and crumbled to the floor. Mr. Schue and the rest of the club rushed to her in concern. "Is...is he okay?" She asked as her tears pooled in her eyes and she began to hyperventilate.

"I honestly don't know, his mother and I just arrived at the hospital. They called us when he was brought in but haven't told us much. He's still being treated in the back. They gave me his belongings at the Nurse's station. I called you because I know Sam would want you here with him."

"Yes...yes...uh..thank you Mr. Evans. I'm on the way." Mercedes stated and then ended the call as she moved to stand up. Ryder and Joe quickly reached out and helped her up. "That was Sam's dad, Sam's been in an accident. I have to go to the hospital." She said clearly in shock, more so than the rest.

"Ok well, c'mon I'll drive you," Mr. Schue offered as he wrapped a comforting arm around Mercedes.

"We'll meet you guys there," Artie spoke out as he and the rest of glee club all followed Mercedes and Mr. Schue out of the auditorium.

* * *

At the Hospital

* * *

They had been waiting in the over crowded waiting room of the ER for 45 minutes and still had no news on Sam or his condition. Mr. Evans had repeatedly harassed the nurses trying to get some kind of info, but due to all the activity of the ER they were all so busy they couldn't provide him much help. Several had told him that they would check in the back but then later they'd be seen treating some other badly injured patient. Mercedes was an emotional wreck as Tina, Marley, and Brittany huddled around her trying to console her.

"We had this stupid fight," Mercedes spoke out suddenly as her eyes locked to the linoleum floor. "It seemed stupid to me but it was serious to Sam. God he looked so hurt, I did that, I caused him to feel that way."

"C'mon 'Cedes you can't start thinking negatively," Tina said as she grasped one of Mercedes hands. "All couples have fights from time to time, and we're just teenagers so 99.9% of our fights are bound to be stupid." Mercedes just shook her head at her friend's words.

"I made him feel like he wasn't good enough for me. He's my everything, I won't be able to breathe without him." She said as she turned her wet eyes to her friend. Mr. and Mrs. Evans' had overheard Mercedes' words and their hearts went out to the young lady who seemed to hold their sons heart. They hadn't realized until that moment just how much the two cared for each other, and they regretted telling Sam that he shouldn't get so serious at such a young age. "I...I need some air." Mercedes announced as she stood from her chair.

"You want us to come with you?" Marley asked as they all stood too. Mercedes shook her head 'no'.

"No thanks I'm just gonna step out into the corridor for a moment, it's begun to feel claustrophobic in here." She said as she walked away and stepped out into the corridor, which was also cluttered with patients. She found a empty wall and leaned up a against and closed her eyes freeing her tears once again.

"If I never feel you in my arms again

If I never feel your tender kiss again

If I never hear "I love you" now and then

Will I never make love to you once again?

Please understand, if love ends

Then I promise you, I promise you

That, that I shall never breathe again

Breathe again, breathe again

That I shall never breathe again, breathe again"

Mercedes sang out through her sobs as she let her eyes wonder about the corridor, to all the sick people.

"And I can't stop thinkin' about

About the way things used to be

And I can't stop thinkin' about

About the love that you make to me

And I can't get you out of my head

How in the world will I begin

To let you walk right out my life

And blow my heart away

And I can't stop carin' about

About the apple of my eye

And I can't stop doin' without

Without the center of my life

And I can't get you out of my head

And I know I can't pretend

That I won't die if you decide

You won't see me again"

She closed her eyes again as her emotions began to overwhelm her. She turned her body and rested her right shoulder against the wall, and continued the song.

"If I never feel you in my arms again

If I never feel your tender kiss again

If I never hear "I love you" now and then

Will I never make love to you once again?

Please understand, if love ends

Then I promise you, I promise you

That, that I shall never breathe again

Breathe again, breathe again

That I shall never breathe again"

"Mercy?" A voice called out and Mercedes shook with fear and excitement as she slowly turned. When her eyes finally focused they rested on Sam standing just a few feet from where she stood, with his parents and their friend standing further back watching. She didn't speak, couldn't speak as her eyes roamed over him, registering the bandage over his right eye and splint on the pinky and ring fingers of his right hand. Her weight fell back against the wall. She clamped her right hand over her mouth as she let out the most pitiful strangled moan. Her tears poured from her collapsed face as she sobbed loudly, and Sam cautiously moved to her knowing instantly how scared she must have been. "I'm ok...I'm ok baby," He spoke softly to her as he reached out, grasped her arms, and then enveloped her within his arms. "I'm here...I got you...shhh...I got you."

* * *

(song: Breathe Again by Toni Braxton)


End file.
